


Slippery When Wet

by izukunt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama, Finger Sucking, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex at the Olympics, Shower Sex, Top Hinata, very light dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukunt/pseuds/izukunt
Summary: "We're gonna go shower!" Hinata yelled over his shoulder, dragging Kageyama behind him with an iron grip on his wrist."Slut!" Atsumu called after him. Hinata laughed, high and twinkling.If only Atsumu knew which one of them was the real slut.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Slippery When Wet

"Fuck! Hinata, what the—mmph!" 

"Shh, Kageyama. We don't want anyone to hear us, do we?" 

Kageyama grunts, voice muffled by the hand clapped over his mouth. He's currently shoved chest-first against the locker room shower wall, water cascading down his body and pooling in the small of his back where his ass is pressed back against Hinata's hips. 

Hinata's got one hand covering his mouth, preventing his gasping moans and hiccups from being heard. His other hand is fisted in raven hair, tugging sharply at Kageyama’s scalp in a way that should be painful but just sends shockwaves down his spine. 

Fuck. How had this even happened? 

They had won their last match against Argentina, the adrenaline coursing through everybody and riling the whole team up. Kageyama ignored Bokuto and Atsumu's tandem high-fiving in favor of seeking out Hinata, who was talking excitedly at Ushijima, receiving a stoic smile in return. 

Once their eyes met, though, all reason flew out the window. They both knew they only had a forty-five minute break between matches, but that didn't matter. 

"We're gonna go shower!" Hinata yelled over his shoulder, dragging Kageyama behind him with an iron grip on his wrist. 

"Slut!" Atsumu called after him. Hinata laughed, high and twinkling.

If only Atsumu knew which one of them was the real slut. 

Kageyama moans, the sound punched out of his chest and guttural, when Hinata suddenly shoves two fingers inside his mouth. 

"Maybe if you have something to suck on, you can keep quiet." Hinata croons in his ear. 

Kageyama wants to frown, wants to quip something back at the infuriating redhead currently balls-deep inside him, but he can't. It's all he can do to keep from screaming as Hinata grinds his cock against his prostate, knowing exactly how to drive him crazy. 

He sucks lazily at Hinata's fingers in retaliation, wriggling his tongue in between them and licking up their length. Hinata groans behind him, a shuddering "Fuck, 'Yama," that makes Kageyama's dick jump. "Such a good boy for me today, hm? What's gotten into you?"

Kageyama hums and shoves his ass back. He twists his neck as best he can and throws his most withering glare at Hinata, silently screaming "Hurry up and fuck me, dumbass."

Hinata laughs. "Alright, alright, I get it." He widens his stance, careful of the slick tile floor. "You ready?" he asks. 

"Mm-hmph." Kageyama answers, the best he can do while still sucking on Hinata's fingers. 

"Good boy." Hinata pulls out, the tip of his cock kissing Kageyama's hole, before he shoves himself in to the root. Kageyama sees stars. 

He scrabbles at the wall, desperate to find purchase on something, anything, before Hinata's hips start up in a bruising pace. There's no mistaking the harsh slap of skin against skin.

Kageyama prays to every god he can think of that nobody else is in the locker room right now. He moans helplessly around Hinata's fingers, now doing nothing more than holding them in his mouth, drool cascading down his chin. 

"Fuck," Hinata hisses. "You're so fucking tight." 

Kageyama moans in response, pressing himself flat against the cool tile wall—a harsh contrast to the searing hot slap of Hinata’s hips against his. 

Just when he feels that familiar warmth pool in his gut announcing his impending orgasm, the locker room door bangs open.

They both freeze, Hinata’s hips flush with Kageyama’s ass, the redhead’s cock fully seated and throbbing. Kageyama bites back a whine at how fucking full he feels just holding Hinata’s length inside him.

They hear footsteps, possibly two or more sets of them, accompanied by light chatter. Neither man recognizes the voices as they stare at each other, bodies still frozen in fear of being caught.

The footsteps get louder, and Kageyama’s traitor dick twitches once more.

He must be clenching as well, because Hinata clutches at his hips, digging his fingers into the soft swell of his ass and hissing. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispers, barely audible over the steady shower stream. “Stop squeezing me, they’ll hear us!” 

“I know that, dumbass!” Kageyama shoots back, trying to keep his voice low as well. “You think I want us to get caught?”

And, actually, the thought doesn’t weird Kageyama out as much as it did earlier. In fact, it sends a tiny thrill up his spine, thinking about the Olympic-grade scandal that would erupt if they got caught.

Yeah, that thought definitely excites him. Stupid fucking twitchy dick has a mind of its own. 

Feeling bold and still horny, Kageyama carefully peels away from the wall, spreads his legs, and slowly starts to bounce his ass on Hinata’s length. 

“Shit!” Hinata cries, clapping a hand over his own mouth to stifle himself. Kageyama smirks. He’s not stupid. He knows how great his ass looks, especially from Hinata’s point of view—round and full but still packed with thick muscles.

You don’t become an Olympic athlete without developing a godlike physique, and Kageyama knows he’s no exception to this rule.

He continues to roll his hips backwards, moving himself back and forth on Hinata’s thick cock and relishing every soft moan that passes Hinata’s lips. A particularly languid drag of his hips has Hinata’s cock hitting his prostate dead-on, and Kageyama has to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from crying out at the pleasure.

“Fuck, Tobio,” Hinata purrs behind him, both hands settling on his hips, pushing and pulling to egg him on. “You look so fucking good like this. Oh, fuck, I hope we don’t get caught.” 

“That makes one of us,” Kageyama thinks to himself smugly.

The footsteps have stopped right outside the showers. Kageyama doesn’t slow his pace despite the closeness of their intruders. They’re in a private shower stall—the only way someone would know there are two men sharing a shower would be to peek under the privacy curtain.

That thought sends shivers down Kageyama’s spine in a way the cooling shower water can’t. 

He moves himself faster, ass jiggling as he lightly bounces on Hinata’s cock. He thinks about the intruders checking under the shower curtains to find two pairs of feet in their stall and he has to clamp a hand at the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. 

“Fucking shit.” Hinata breathes behind him. Kageyama almost forgot he was there. He was so wrapped up in his own voyeuristic fantasies. 

Hinata grabs Kageyama’s jaw and noses his cheek. “You like this, don’t you?” he coos, licking up the shell of Kageyama’s ear. “You like the idea of getting caught, hm? Such a naughty boy, ‘Yama ‘Yama.” 

Hinata tsks, and the dirty talk coupled with the nearby laughter of the strangers rockets Kageyama to the edge.

“What would the V. League think, huh?” Hinata continues, rocking his hips to match Kageyama’s pace. “What would they think if they saw a star setter getting fucked in the showers?” 

“Fuck, Hinata, don’t stop.” Kageyama breathes. He feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs.

Hinata chuckles as he pulls back, hands grasping his ass firmly and spreading his cheeks apart. “Wasn’t planning on it. Now be a good boy and stay quiet for me.”

“What have I been doing this entire time, you fucking—“ Kageyama cuts himself off as Hinata fucks into him again. With his ass spread wide open like this, Hinata is able to thrust at a much faster speed than Kageyama was able to while keeping their fucking as quiet as possible. 

Kageyama braces his forearms against the slick shower wall as Hinata relentlessly fucks his hole, chasing his own pleasure mindlessly.” 

“Hinata,” he pants, a warning in his tone. “Hinata, I'm gonna—“ 

“Not yet,” Hinata demands, hands roaming the defined planes of Kageyama’s back and shoulders. “Don’t come yet, I want to come together. You can wait for me to get there, yeah?”

Kageyama muffles a scream in his forearms. He’s so close it hurts, but he listens and ignores the pounding heartbeat in his dick, desperate for release. 

It’s not long before Hinata’s breathing turns erratic, breathy moans slipping past his lips as his hips piston. “Fuck, ‘Yama, I'm almost there.” 

Kageyama could cry. Eager to find his own release, he shoves his ass back and matches Hinata’s thrusts with his own, drawing a strangled moan from the redhead.   
Hinata reaches around and pumps Kageyama’s neglected cock, bright red and leaking. “Come with me, together, come with me and stay quiet, Tobio. Come for me.” 

The targeted stimulation to his prostate combined with the slippery hand on his cock pushes Kageyama over the edge, whimpering and shaking as Hinata strokes him through it.

Hinata thrusts in three, four more times before he’s grunting and filling up Kageyama’s hole with his spend, warm and sticky and satisfying. Kageyama grimaces. He probably should’ve made Hinata pull out, considering they have another game soon and he doesn’t feel like playing with come leaking out of his ass today. 

Oh, well. 

Hinata slowly pulls out and helps clean Kageyama up, twisting the shower knob so the water runs warm once again. Kageyama twists in Hinata’s arms to give him a kiss—a reward for participating in Kageyama’s nasty voyeuristic fantasy. Hinata hums happily into the kiss, swiping his tongue inside and mapping out Kageyama’s teeth.

They get lost in the kiss, so wrapped up in each other that neither of them notice the footsteps approaching at an alarming rate until it’s too late. 

The shower curtain wrenches open. Both men jump in shock, clutching at each other and whipping around to meet their maker.

Three pairs of eyes blink in confusion. A fully clothed Ushijima Wakatoshi holds the shower curtain open and stares at the two of them, expression unreadable. 

He clears his throat. “The next match starts in ten minutes. Just...letting you know.” 

Kageyama gulps. Hinata nods.

Expression still unreadable, Ushijima lets the curtain fall back into place. His footsteps recede as he walks away. 

Kageyama looks at Hinata. Hinata looks at Kageyama. They immediately dissolve into giggles, laughing and swaying together under the warm shower stream.

Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Hinata hums and tangles his fingers through raven-black hair. 

“I'm just glad it wasn’t Atsumu-san,” Hinata chuckles. “He would’ve taken a picture and tweeted it immediately.”

Kageyama laughs, equally grateful that their more stoic teammate was the one who found them. “Pass me the shampoo, dumbass,” he grins down at a glaring Hinata. “Come on, hurry up! We’ve got another game to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmf. I bet they have such incredibly athletic sex all the time. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter for more fics and threads [@izukunt](https://twitter.com/izukunt)!


End file.
